


Puppet on a String

by Cheloya



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Looking back, it's hard to tell the difference.





	Puppet on a String

Sometimes it felt like there was just the coat. No Dee inside – just a coat that had learned to look pretty and talk smart and make everyone else feel two inches tall. A coat, and sometimes a clipboard to keep up appearances.

Sometimes it felt like there was nothing there at all. Dee was the center of attention, sure, but sometimes that felt like he was a celebrity – some glossy, smiling image in a magazine and not a real person at all.

There were only a handful of times where Vesca felt like he was talking to a real person, and he was pretty sure that every single one of them had made him grind his teeth and seethe with fury, and storm away in a huff – because the real Dee (whoever the hell _that_ was) was just as intriguing and infuriating as the front he put up, and how the hell was anyone supposed to know how to put up with something like that? How was anyone, let alone Vesca, meant to know if he was dealing with real thoughts and feelings, or just something made up for the hell of it?

How was he meant to know when to cry ‘bullshit’? When to listen and when to blow out his cheeks and make a farting noise with his lips because it was just _ridiculous_ \- how was he meant to know what was mannequin and what was _Dee?_

It didn’t surprise him when he found the labcoat, lying there, neatly laid over the chair Dee’d always complained about.

What had surprised him was that he had known the goddamn difference.


End file.
